Fractal/Ray of Light/Hope FG Deck
One of the cheapest decks allowing you to grind FG. Works pretty well almost unupgraded. Effective against some of the hardest gods upgraded Part Upgraded Version 4 x Hope (UNUPGRADED) 6 x Ray of Light (must be upgraded in order to play this deck) 2 x Light Dragon 1 x Improved Miracle 2 x Electrocutor 6 x Fractal 9 x Aether Towers Mark : Aether option : you can replace one fractal with a luciferin. This is the version I use at the moment. Doesn't seem to matter much actually. I believe having only 5 Fractal should do the thing. I however didn't find a 30th card fitting well in this deck (and Luciferin will win you some games when an early Electrocutor/Utharid is out). This deck is a cheap FG killer. Don't try it in PVP (or even against lvl3's) there's just too much decks that you can't compete against. When upgradding: -Photons are a need to this deck , but you can try with 5. -Upgrade the pillars first (alot of other FG farmers use them too) -Eletructioner, consumes less quanta against hard gods -Dragons , One of them may do. Its good to have more damage in your few spaces left to creatures -Fractals before Hope Strategy Brutally simple : get a Ray of Light. Multiply it using fractal. Twice if needed. Get out Hope which is not targettable and will stop something between 10-17 damages per creature (and will simply neutralize most of gods). Then make a lot of light mana. Get out a light dragon. Fractal. Rinse & Repeat. The more situational cards (Phase Shield against an early rush of a god without permanent controls ; Electrocutor which will reverse the odds if drawn soon enough against Scorpio or Incarnate and give you a chance against Gemini and Obliterator and Improved Miracle) should be played with caution. They will be useless or even with negative against some gods (seeing your Electroctuor stolen is what you don't want to see) Playing this deck is all about timing. With a bad draw (Fractals crippling your own hand) play it fast and hope for the best. With a normal draw you should know which gods have permanent controls and which ones don't. Against some gods harder to play against with this deck, keep sometimes a Ray of Light in your hand in case all your creatures die. Record against Fake Gods Miracle : easy win usually. Make calculations in order to know when to play all your light dragons (at once if possible). If you survive his early rush and don't mess up the final blow you'll win. Serket: Easy Win Paradox : same difficulty as Miracle Divine Glory : incredibly easy with this deck (if you don't miss your Hopes!). You don't even have to bother to calculate most of time, he's got only 6 Miracles.. Destiny : a usual win. Electrocutor will drastically raise your chances (target Fallen Druids, then Eggs then the rest usually). Very random god though Seism : a usual win. Seism can't do anything to your creatures (except some Rewinds). He won't target your Rays of Light unless he's in danger and you have like 18 of them out. So just build your defences and be patient. Having upgraded towers helps a lot. Don't forget to play your towers one by one or two by two (depending of your actual aether quanta status). If you have a hope in your hand and manage to play a fractal soon enough (by third round if you get out 2 Aether Towers in your first round) you've won. Fire Queen : you're a small favourite. Electrocutor is your best friend. Just hope you draw it soon enough or FFQ doesn't spam you with Feral Bonds. Don't forget to Lobotomize Fireflys. the generate fire quanta and FQ has a couple of fire lances which could ruin your carefully laid plans. Ferox : this time you're a small underdog. Otherwise plays more or less like FQ. No creature Control, but lots of healling. 5 photons can hold his damage early game 12 is his max damage, but play a bit more to have quanta. fill the table with dragons. Scorpio : chances are more or less even. Electrocutor and Improved Miracles are a must Decay: You have good chances, because the god tends to fractical your rol's. Do not play Electrocuter, he will steal it! Rainbow : you're surprisingly in good shape, being a favourite. Simply keep a Ray of Light in your hand while you didn't fractal it. You usually have to play fractal 4 times on your rays as rainbows uses eagle's eye. Incarnate : tough with this deck. Play it like rainbow but with more caution. When you manage to draw Electrocutor your chances become excelent Obliterator : you're a small underdog. Not much to add, just try it. Do not play all rol's when you are not fracticaling. Gemini : you're an underdog. Sometimes you'll just get chain Phase Shielded. Other times you'll get spammed with momentum creatures. Otherwise not much in it and not much you can do against (except having .. once again Electrocutor out) Elidnis : tough to play against. You have 50% chance if you got Eletrocutor early Morte: You need Electrocuter against his retrovirus. Otherwise you're doomed. (aka, dont play all photons before you have the eletrocuter, also try to hold one in hand just in case he puts 2 retroviruses at same time.) Osiris: A fast Electrocuter is needed for the Pharaohs. Lionheart: Same as Above (Osiris) Hectate: get hope wall ASAP and hope for the best. do not waste quanta on Electrocuter, Luciferin or ... Dark Matter : you might have some distant chances. DM drives me crazy enough not to try though. Jezebel: looks bad if you get him. If you try try to lobotomize the purple nymphs. Elternal Phoenix, Chaos Lord, Graviton, Hermes, Octane, Neptune : don't even bother playing. You can't cope with some of their cards All comments (even grammatical ones, English is only my third language) welcome ! 3/14/16: Very hard to win against anything with this. --Newb who wasted a lot of time farming Ray of Lights for this guide only to find out it does not work very well. Nice idea!it should be a sure win against 4 fg and may win against other 6 fg morning star and white nimphs help a lot. adding some shards should improve this deck but they are rare... javajava where are the pillars? Oops my bad, added pillars (aether ones) I've just forgotten (damn c/c). I've tried this deck with a variable number of shards and didn't feel that much better. 6 shards is obv too much. But somehow even 3 or 4 seem to slower this deck way too much. Maybe playing 5 fractals and 2-3 shards might be worth a shot Haven't tried white nymph (don't have one though) or morning star yet Made a few grammar/spelling edits -Magykmancer I uppdatet the whole thing a bit. 29.12.2012 Opeterdadju: Still works great, details added 05/08/2016 Too much Fractal. Electrocutor wastes duplicate weapon card slots to do same thing MindFlayer can do. 5ia 5if 5if 5if 7hi 7hi 7hi 7jp 7jp 7jp 7jp 7jp 7jp 7k1 7k2 7k4 7k4 808 80i 80i 80i 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 81q 8pp